mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Harpling
As the story goes, a slave ship which had set sail from Port Marche' in the neutral territory carrying a number of male Harpies, sold off by their female counterparts ran into a horrible storm which sent the ship off course. Becoming shiprwecked on the southern most tip of the Seelie Lands, Halflings native to the area came to investigate and found only a handful of male Harpies had survived the wreck, washing up on shore and barely alive. Fascinated by these exotic creatures and having an innate desire to aid them in their time of need, they were nursed back to health by the kindhearted Halflings. Having never experienced such tenderness and kindness in their lives, the Harpies were overwhelmed with gratitude and chose to stay with them, eventually interbreeding and creating a small community in the Silver Mountains. Parentage Harpy + Halfling Successfull Conception Rate 1/20 Frequency Somewhat Common Personality/Behavior Harplings take most after their Halfling parentage, with jovial free spirits and enjoying the joys in life such as games, parties, food or the affectionate touch of a bedmate. However their predatory instincts are still keen as ever and the definition of "good food" for them is often raw meat ripped straight from the bone much to the awkwardness of Halfling kinsmen. They are exceedingly protective of the Halflings who cared for and protected their Harpy fathers and so take it upon themselves to protect their people at all costs, being far more effective in battle with the ability to fly. Description/Biology Harplings resemble their Harpy parentage in most all regards including the physical differences between genders although are the size and proportions of Halflings (females being a bit taller) and have wings sprouting from their backs in addition to functional arms rather than in place of their arms. Climate/Terrain Temperate and Coastal Territories Southern Seelie Territory Society The Harpy born desire to roost on rocky walls pushed most all Harplings to move to the nearby Silver Mountains to establish their own society. Within said culture, they work for the better of all those living in the Southern Seelie lands, keeping a keen lookout for enemies and working to alert others of danger. Despite being a self contained culture, they still consider themselves to be part of the Halflings that originally birthed them and frequently trade, interact and coexist with. Some however choose to remain among the Halflings and even traveling in their caravans as kinsmen. Species Relations Sharing the Halflings social openness, most all in the South are aware of their existence and know how different they are from their disreputable Harpy parentage, although many like the Merrow who still hate Harpies find it hard to distinguish between the two and still treat them with ill will. Those who seek to overcome the dark stigma of their Harpy parentage have even been known to go as far as travel to the north and enlist in the military to prove their worth. Gender Relations/Roles The inherent dominant female and submissive male aspects of their Harpy parentage is deeply engrained in their psyche's, however rather than being abusive to their males, female Harplings are far more protective and nurturing to their males and in turn the males are infallably loyal and attentive to the females every need within their abilities. Love/Courtship There are many who wonder if at some point in Harpy prehistory if males were once expected to perform a mating dance for their females to win their favor (someting unheard of among them now) since most all Harplings seem to have the inclination to do so when a female strikes their interest. During the spring mating season, males were strut around and display their plummage in complex and beautiful performances, hoping to catch the attention of a mate. Once a female has chosen their mate they will spend many weeks sharing a nest and engaging in all manner of sexual activities to ensure conception after which the male will stay with the female, mating for life. Sex Harpling sex is passionate and wild, always with the female in control but having no great delight than driving her male insane with ecstacy and arousal, doing all they can to pleasure them to the fullest degree. Likewise a male is completely obedient and will follow any direction given by his mate; the bond of trust between the two lovers greater than any sub/dom relationship. Birthrights :::Flight: Harpy females are able to fly with great ease while males who have smaller wings have a bit more difficulty, tending more towards gliding but ascending upwards takes a great deal of time and effort. :::Siren Song: While not as proficient as true blooded Harpies, Harplings are able to inspire positive emotions in those who hear their song whether it bring about feelings of calm, affection or great courage. Favored Class Like their Halfling parentage, Rogues are quite common as are Soldiers who defend the surrounding territory made up mostly of females. Combat Harplings in the military have long established themselves as invaluable scouts, able to move quickly through the air and small of size. In battle they tend towards ranged combat, making use of shortbows with large squadrons raining down arrows from above.